nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzume's Test
Theme Kagato: You and two teammates are on a mission escorting a client with important top secrete scrolls holding village secrets back to their home. When all of a sudden whole traveling a long a rocky mountain path a rock slide comes straight down the side of the mountain headed straight for you, your teammates and the client. Standing at the top where the land slide is coming from are a group of four enemy ninja poised for attack. React. Reaction Guest_jamesgoldc: - The young shinobi and his team we’re escorting a client who held a couple of scrolls that carried many secrets on the village. As they walked on the mountainous path out of nowhere they we’re stopped by a rock slide. The rock slide coming at rapid speed towards them, they all looked above themselves where they stood on the mountain path. As Suzume eyes stayed glued to the rock slide, only for a moment did he look a bit further before noticing four ninja above the rockslide. Each in a fighting ready for Suzume and his team. Before worrying about the four ninja Suzume knew he would have to do something about the rockslide in order to not cause any sort of casualties. He would quickly begin to think of the perfect jutsu to protect both himself and others in the situation, when he finally had come to a decision he would crack a smile but on for a second. After this he would perform the necessary hand seals for the technique. “Tiger, Hare, Boar Dog.” He would make the hand sign along with saying the sign. “Earth Style: Earth Wall!” He would immediately slam both his hands on the ground, and with that a brick structured wall of earth rose of about thirty feet from the earth’s surface. Covering both the center and either sides of both himself, his team and the client. When the rock slide collided with the wall, just as Suzume thought the rockslide would scratch along either sides of the wall as for the center the rockslide it went right over the top and went right on pass them. After Suzume heard nothing he released the jutsu, the earth wall began to become one with the earth once more, having now dealt with the rockslide, when Suzume looked up he saw four ninja’s side by side running down the side of the mountain. Noticing that each we’re emitting chakra into their feet to be able to run on the mountain side without falling off. When they had come close to Suzume and his team they jumped off landing on the mountain path before them. Due to the fact of Suzume being a Hyuga he immediately activated his clans Dojutsu. His pupils would become more distinct and the veins near his temples would bulge. Providing him a near- 360° field of vision, except for the blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Because of his blind spots, in order to not cause Suzume a problem he would send chakra around that area in case any attacks we’re thrown towards him around that area so that he would be able to sense and react to it. Two out of the four ninja would run at Suzume, he starred at both of them with killing intent in his eyes. When one of them reached him the quickly he faster he would Grab them by the shoulder before jumping over their shoulder and throwing them, due to the fact of the other running behind the ninja he would collide with them. While the two we’re on the ground he would begin weaving hands signs. “Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.” He would say the signs in conjunction with physically doing them. “Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!” And with that he would take in a deep breath, letting his chakra within form into fire within his body before expelling it from his mouth, a massive orb of roaring flames would go straight for the ninja causing their body’s to both catch a blaze. Suzume could hear there screams only to be silenced moments later as their body’s were fully engulfed within the flames before being reduced to ash a result. After this Suzume starred at the remaining two, both scared as their hands began to shake. His face having an emotionless expression as his eyes showed nothing but the lust for blood. It was obvious by anyone with common could see that. He would simply body flicker behind the two. When they finally realized he was behind them turning around, and with that he would quickly send a precise thrust to the two stomachs with both his palms, he would send chakra into both of them. Out of nowhere he would hear a choking noise before seeing blood come from their mouth before falling on either side of him. The client would look a bit frightened after witnessing what Suzume had done to the group of ninja. After this the veins around his temple would no longer bulge nor would the pupil be as distinct as when the Byakugan was activated, he would turn towards the client before telling him that they should waist no more time. After this they would continue escorting the client back to his village. Not long after they arrived towards the client’s village after this they would leave him and return to their own. - Notes Suzume could use a bit of work on applying detail to his posts and taking a moment to make sure he got every word into the sentence he types. A few places it feels like he ended up skipping a few words by moving to fast or something.